


Beauty of Potter Manor

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Boys Kissing, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Inheritance, Creature Theodore Nott, F/M, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Possible smut, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Hadrian Potter was forbidden to leave Potter Manor for a reason that was unknown to him. He only has his books to keep him company until he turns fifteen, when his parents allow him to go to Hogwarts with his twin brother after the return of Voldemort the previous year.But what if the reason Hadrian was forced to stay in Potter Manor becomes known to him? What will happen to Dumbledore's plans?Destruction of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Beauty of Potter Manor

Hadrian sighed as he mindlessly turned the page of the book he has read over five times, bored of the concept. He had tried to ask his mother if he could get new books after finishing the Potter Library almost a year ago, but she said that he did not need them. He had huffed and stomped up to his room, but now he knows why.

The Dark Lord has returned, and for his protection, they are sending him to Hogwarts for his schooling. He did not know if he would like this new version of learning, only have before been teaching himself what he could. His parents probably would not have cared about his health if he did not have his godfathers Sirius and Remus.

Placing the thick book into his trunk, having grown bored of it, the youngest Potter turned to look around his bare room. Where stacks of books had been, dust sat on the floor after the literature was put into his trunk or onto one of his many bookshelves. Most of the furniture in Hadrian's room had been found in the attic or in a guest bedroom that would not need an extra pillow.

Most of his belongings were already in the dark leather trunk with gold lettering that he had bought with the money from his vaults. James Potter may be trying to raise Henry as his heir, but Hadrian was born first, making him the true heir by law.

His dark wand sat next to the trunk, only being unused for the moment. He had found that wand up in the attic along with his furniture, having felt the pull to the beautiful crafted wood. He had no idea what the core was, but it was his none the less.

”Harry! It’s time to go!” Lily Potter called to her oldest son, making him scowl at the use of the nickname his family calls him.

"It's Hadrian, mother." He muttered to himself, but knows that she would not hear him. Closing his trunk swiftly, he shrinks it with his wand before putting it in a pocket of his robe.

Taking one last look of his room, he leaves it with a sad smile.

"Harry! There you are! Henry was just about to go up and get you!" Lily said, trying to start a conversation with her introverted son. James only stood off to the side, a hand on Henry's shoulder. 

Hadrian only gave a short nod before grabbing Lily's arm, ready for apparition. Lady Potter sighed softly and apararted away.

They appeared on the train platform, James and Henry taking the space next to them with a small pop. Hadrian instantly let go of his mother's arm and stepped away from her.

"Now, Henry, I want you to look after your brother, alright? He will be new to Gryffindor and you will be the one that will show him around. Got it?" Lily lectured the red haired twin. Henry nodded, sending a small smile at Hadrian.

"'course, Mom. I'll look after Harry."

Hadrian rolled his eyes and turned away to look at the busy platform. There was so many people moving at once, saying goodbyes and children getting on the bright red train. He remembers seeing Henry climb on that train ever since he was eleven, while Hadrian was kept at home due to the outside world being dangerous. But now Hadrian was getting to do the one thing that he has wished for ever since he watched the steam engine pulled away from the station. He was going to Hogwarts.

He didn't even realize that he was walking away from the Potter family until James called out to him. "Harry! Wait for Henry!"

Hadrian stopped but did not turn around to look at his brother. Henry walked up beside him, dragging his trunk as he went. He wanted to roll his eyes at his parent's stupidity of not shrinking the horrific red and gold monstrosity. Henry's Firebolt was protectively in his hand while his wand was in the back pocket of his muggle jeans.

"So we're gonna be sitting with my friends. You've met Ron when we were younger, then there's Hermione and Ginny. I don't know if anyone else will be joining us but... Hey! Where are you going?! I need to look after you, Harry! Harry!" Henry called after his twin, who was walking towards the carriage where mostly Slytherins sat. "Harry!"

Hadrian played no attention to his younger brother as he boarded the train and found the first empty compartment. Unshrinking his trunk and pulling out a book, he starts to read after putting up privacy wards.

A knock on the compartment's door startled him out of his reading moments later. With a flick of his wand, the door opens and three boys - no, men - who were obviously purebloods stood in the doorway. One had dark hair and pale skin with dark eyes holding a book about potions, an other that was in the middle had blond hair and pale skin that looked as if he could be a Veela if he wasn't male. The last one had dark skin with lightly curled black hair, a rune pendant around his neck.

He defiantly heard one of them say 'Oh shit he's pretty.' when he turned to look at them.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" The one with dark hair and pale skin asks. Hadrian nods and sets his book on his lap, covering the title 'The Mysteries of Blood Rituals' by Aquarius Black.

"My name is Blaise, Heir of House Zabini. And you are?" The man with the rune pendant asked. Hadrian was wondering if he was cursed by being surrounded by beautiful men before he even got to Hogwarts.

"Hadrian. It is nice to meet you, Heir Zabini." Hadrian blushed lightly as Blaise grabbed his free hand, the one that was not over the book, and kissed his knuckles.

"Blaise is fine, bellissimo." 

"Stop being such a flirt, Blaise. Draco Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy. It is nice to meet you, Hadrian." The one with blonde hair took his hand from Blaise and kissed his knuckles as well.

"Says you, Draco. Theodore of House Nott. Theo is fine." Theo gave him a kind smile, sitting down in sync with his other friends that were making small talk. His eyes glancing down with curiosity at his book. "Is that a book by a Black? I have been trying to find one of those for so long. Where did you get it?"

Hadrian watched as that drew Draco's attention, and also Blaise's. "I got it from my Godfather, Sirius. He doesn't have any wish to red any of the books in the Black library, so he let me take some for my birthday this year." He reviled the cover, smiling slightly as Draco gabbed at him. "I find rituals very interesting. It's a shame that most of the writen text was destroyed or hidden away."

"What house are you in?" Draco asks, questions filling his eyes.

"I'm not in any house. My parents only let me attend Hogwarts this year thinking that our house was not safe for me to stay at." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

He hadn't even realized that the train had started until he heard the whistle sound that they were free to roam throughout the carriages.

"I think that you will be in Slytherin, carino." Blaise purred at him, making Hadrian's face turn a light pink again.

"It would be either that or Ravenclaw. It would be a shame it the Ravens got ahold of you, Hadrian. I would quiet like to have you in my house." Draco teased, making the blush darker. Trying to hide his face with his shoulder length curls, he feels a finger push them behind his ear where they were before.

"There you are. I think we would all like it if you didn't hide your face, little one." Theo coos. Hadrian feels like they are going to start laughing at him, their flirtations being them just joking around. 

_"Do you think that he is the one that we are missing?"_ Draco asks in French. Hadrian blinks and tries not to make it known that he knows the language and very much likes hearing the blond speak it.

 _"Perhaps. It is not polite to speak a language in front of him that he cannot understand, love."_ Theo props a leg up, gazing at Hadrian's flustered face. _"But he does seem to like it."_

 _"We all felt our creatures being pulled into this compartment. We all know that he is the one."_ Blaise rolls his eyes. Hadrian blinks again and feels confusion in his head. Was he getting in between this mated trio?

 _"I am sorry if I have gotten in between your mating. I wish you luck on your relationship."_ Hadrian makes his way to the door but was pulled onto Draco's lap by a tug of his wrist.

A pair of lips pressed up against his ear, Theo directly across from him and watchin with heated eyes. "Mio piccolo amore, you are not getting between nothing. We have been looking for you for such a long time. And we will never want to let you go now that we have you." Blaise kissed the skin under his ear, making Hadrian snuffle a moan when the Italian sucked on the skin lightly. This should be so wrong, he had only met these beautiful males minutes ago but something felt so right inside of him.

Theo lunged forwards, capturing his lips when Hadrian felt a different pair of lips descend to his neck, opposite of Blaise. A small whine made it's way through his lips as he shared his first kiss with Theo. The kiss was full of love and passion along with a bit of lust, and Hadrian tried his best to return the kiss without making it seem sloppy.

All three of the purebloods pulled away from a flustered Hadrian. Small red bruises were already appearing on both sides of his neck, and he knew that his uniform collar would not be high enough to cover them. But before he could worry about them more, Blaise turned his head and gave him a kiss. It was similar to Theo's but more rougher and full of want and love. A squeeze of his hip made Hadrian gasp and Blaise plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth. When they pulled away, there was a string of saliva between them that was broken by a pale hand turning him around.

Draco's kiss was softer, more intimate that it made Hadrian want to blush again. When the blond and Hadrian pulled away, Draco stole a kiss to his flushed cheek. 

"Our beautiful mate." Theo caressed his side, marveling the curves of Hadrian's body after the black robe was pushed away.

"Mate?" Hadrian breathed. He thought that maybe he was a blood donor, guessing that the handsome men surrounding him were vampires due to them sticking together like a pack. But a mate to all three? He won't last a week without being in a bed with them, each making love to him. Not that he minded.

"What else would you be to use, Hadrian? We have been looking for you since we found each other in our first year. We will love you and we will court you until you are ready to be mated to us." Blaise kissed lowly on his neck, pushing aside the robe and letting it fall to the floor. The white button up shirt that he had on underneath was thin a silky, his lithe form easily visible. He heard Draco suck in a sharp breath at the sight of the shirt, and felt the first button coming loose.

"You look divine, Hadrian." Draco stroked his sides, going lower each time where is hardness was sticking up from his black pants.

"Some one is coming, Draco." Theo warned and passed Hadrian his cloak with a kiss to his forehead. Somehow, all three of them covered their own arousal with their cloak or book in Theo's case. Hadrian moved back to his original spot and hid is book inside his cloak and placed the fabric on his lap.

Not even a moment later, the door opened, Hadrian's younger brother almost closing the door instantly when he saw who was in the compartment before he saw Hadrian.

"Harry! There you are! What are you doing with the snakes?" Henry sneered, making the three creatures return the expression. 

"They asked to sit with me, Henry. I think that they are nice." Hadrian said coldly, his flustered state gone. Behind Henry was two redheads and a brunette with bushy hair, who moved her way to stand beside Henry.

"They aren't nice! They are prejudiced and bigoted, and call muggleborns mudbloods!" She screeched, becoming angry very quickly.

"Have you every thought the reasons many purebloods are 'prejudiced' or 'bigoted' was because you took away their oldest of traditions because you wanted normalcy? There is a reason why muggeborns are called mudbloods, and that is because you made us forget some of our oldest of way." Hadrian lectured her and closed the door in their face with a motion of his wrist. He locked is securely with a couple of spells before looking down at his cloak. "I am sorry about my younger brother."

"It's fine, love. We all understand that family is not the greatest." Draco smiled at him softly, making Hadrian return it.

"Will you allow us to court you, little one?" Theo asked, grabbing one of his hand. Hadrian could see the nervousness in all of their faces.

"I, Hadrian James Sirius Potter allow Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy to court me until we are bonded." A light glow surrounded the four of them, making each of the men look like angels to Hadrian.

Hadrian let himself do something that he does rarely.

He let's himself relax.

* * *

The train ride went on without any disruptions, although, when they changed into their school robes, he could fell the hated gazes of his new courters. Hadrian had to admit that he also took some glances, though.

They had to spilt once they got off the train, Hadrian finding the half-giant Henry called Hagrid and got into a boat that sailed across the shimmering lake and to the castle of Hogwarts. The castle was impressive while it loomed over him and the first years. The younger students have avoided him for the most part, all of them looking at him as if he was an outsider.

Once they were inside the castle, the younger wizards and witches lined up at the door to the Great Hall while he was escorted to the headmaster's office where he would meet with the man after the feast and get sorted there. A small plate of roast and peas waited for Hadrian, but he did not eat the meat and instead picked at the peas, his apatite lost.

"Ah, Harry! How are you my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed and sat down, vanishing the plate. Hadrian scowled, not having finished his meal but did not say anything.

"I am fine, headmaster. Can I please be sorted?" Hadrian spoke blandly, not wanting to be in the presence of the medaling old man. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes faltered but he picked up the battered brown hat that was on top of a shelf to Hadrian's right.

Dumbledore placed the hat on his head, and a wizened voice entered his head.

'Hmm, a very Slytherin mind you have. The headmaster wishes for me to put you in Gryffindor, but you will never do well there.' The voice mused. 'Better be...' 

"Slytherin!" The hat called out into the room, leaving a shocked headmaster. 

After waiting a few seconds to see if Dumbledore would speak, which he did not, Hadrian spoke.

"Can I be escorted to my common room, sir? I would like to get some rest." Hadrian stood and walked to the door, waiting for the headmaster to get up from his throne-like chair. Dumbledore did not, only looking slightly pale.

"Oh. Er, the password is ecce emendatio. The entrance is down in the dungeons, next to a crooked torch." Dumbledore waved him off.

Hadrian took a while to get down to the dungeons, avoiding to get caught by some of the prefects roaming around. While he did this, he admired his new robes, liking the color green on him.

Finally finding the crooked torch, he said the password to the blank wall beside it. "Ecce emendatio."

The stones started to fall through the floor, creating a passageway that showed a door at the end. When he opened the ornate door with a silver handle, a warm room with many fires roaring and a main seating by the largest fireplace. Behind that fireplace showed the black lake with creatures swimming the depths. In the dark green seats in front of the largest fireplace sat his mates, all looking worried as they talked to each other with several privacy spells over them.

Walking into the almost deserted room, he walks up behind Draco, who sat on the largest chair facing the crackling fire.

Hadrian kisses the mussed blond hair, smiling when he sees gaping faces.

 _"How are my mates doing?"_ He asks in French, kissing Draco's cheek before taking an open chair.

"Hadrian! We didn't see you at the feast so we started to get worried. Did the old man do anything to you?" Blaise rambled and got up to check over his mate

"I'm fine, Blaise." Hadrian kissed the Slytherin's cheek, like he had done to Draco.

They chatted about topics that ranged from their courtship to classes, sharing tears and laughs.

Hadrian could defiantly get use to this.


End file.
